


Boomstick Brigade Multi-fandom Prompts

by Artemisia, cazcatharsis, eerian_sadow, Tiamat1972



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Stargate - All Media Types, Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Jazz - Freeform, Malena Banes (OFC), More tags to be added, Prompt Party, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia/pseuds/Artemisia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazcatharsis/pseuds/cazcatharsis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamat1972/pseuds/Tiamat1972
Summary: I wanted to write. I asked for prompts.It's their fault./flawedlogicThen it got worse.Collaborative Fic and Art Prompt Dump of the Boomstick Brigade, who likes an assload of fandoms and needs to frickin write more. (Caz)





	1. Death & Malena - Coffee Time

 

 

Prompt 1 - Cazcatharsis

 **Death** (Supernatural)  & **Malena Banes** (TF07 OFC) - **Coffee Time**  

 

 

“This is twice in one year I have collected a strange, coffee-fueled woman who passed ridiculously.”

 

Malena Banes looked down at her own java-covered corpse, then back up at the thin motherfucker with the slick-ass suit and semi-decent bling standing between Jazz’s legs, apparently unseen and unaffected by the flurry of robotic parts and panic.  

 

“Did…  did I seriously fucking die from gargling my morning happy juice?”

 

The man… thing… dude… Grim Reaper whatever his fuckin’ name was quirked a brow, silent.

 

Lena watched Jazz try to do CPR with his giant fingers and felt horrible for the guy. And way embarrassed.  Coffee dribbled down her cheeks and left a stain on her shirt, up into her hair, pooling in her open eyes. Every chest compression jiggled the puddles so it looked like she wept brown tears.

 

Thank Our Lady of Blessed Acceleration that Mikaela was at a make-up exam.  

 

“Now, if we could move this along, I have a coffee date with a friend in five minutes, so…”  the Reaper-dude gestured behind him, where distantly Lena could see Prime and his fine legs thunder down the hallway towards her soon to be stank-ass corpse.

 

Waitaminute.

 

“Really? A coffee date?”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

Incredible.  “Are you fuckin’ kidding?”

 

“No, I am not.”

 

The Grim Reaper was rushing her so he could get his java on? After seeing her choke on the shit? Lena glanced a final time at her body. And it hit her. The _craving_.  

 

“Can I have a cup?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aww…”

 

~~~

 

_“LENA! Oh thank Primus.”_

 

_Malena felt a huge cold hand gently turn her on her side so she could cough out the remnants of the liquid in her lungs, and gently rub her back.  For someone without lungs, Jazz sounded amazingly out of breath, engine stuttering._

 

_“Woman, don’t ever do that again.  Never. Never ever.”_

 

 _When she could breath without bubbles, Lena checked around for that Deathly lookin’ guy, and nope, he was gone._ Fuck me, that was close.

 

_But sitting 3 feet away was her travel mug.  And it hadn’t spilled._

 

_Lena reached, and reached, and ignored the loud “NO!” from Legs as her middle finger hooked around the handle._

 

_“Coffeeeeeee.”_


	2. Bayverse Transformers, Jazz/Mikaela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz makes a present for Mikaela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Bayverse
> 
> Characters: Jazz & Mikaela Banes  
> Prompt: Mix tape

“Jazz, what are you doing?”

“Oh, hey babe. I made you something.” The Autobot turned away from Mikaela’s laptop with a bright grin. She still didn't know how he managed to use it to peruse Tumblr with his claws, but she'd learned not to ask.

“Oh yeah? What did you make?” His grin was infectious, and she mirrored it as she stepped further into her office.

“I made you a mixtape.”

“A mix tape?” 

Jazz’s happy grin crumpled around the edges. “Yeah. Heard it was a thing you did for people you liked.”

“Well, yeah. Or at least that used to be a thing. But…” Mikaela paused, not wanting to ruin his excitement any further. “I don't even own the right equipment to play a tape. I'm not even sure where to buy one.”

“Mik. Babe.” Jazz reached out and rested his hands gently on her shoulders. “Do you really think I would go out and make you a present you couldn't even use?”

“Well, sometimes you guys miss the little details.”

“Hey, I ain't Ironhide, you're not Sarah and this is not sexy lingerie at your birthday party.”

Mikaela burst out laughing at the memory. “I thought she was gonna melt through the floor with embarrassment! I don't think threesome with an alien was something the Lennoxes thought they'd ever have to explain.”

“Yeah, probably not.” Jazz leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. “Anyway, your mixtape is on that neon yellow flash drive, in order of my favorites. All legal and paid for, too.”

“I expected no less from a mech who respects the arts like you do.” Mikaela reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Jazz took the hint and pulled her into a hug. “Do you have time to listen to it with me?”

“I gotta meet Optimus on the command deck in ten minutes, sorry.”

“That's okay. It'll still be here after you're off duty.”

“You ain't gotta wait on me to listen, babe.”

Mikaela smiled again. “Don't worry. I won't.”


	3. MCU Avengers - Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Star Wars or Star Trek?" ... "Stargate"

Movie night at the Avengers headquarters was always an experience. Popcorn was popped and everyone was responsible for their own drinks. Tony had managed to drag Bruce out of the lab or maybe it was the other way around. Mjolnir was not left in the middle of the floor and the Asgardien was sprawled on the floor leaning against a recliner, enjoying the new concept of fluffy socks. The wonder twins were perched on the back of the couch, despite many reminders that wasn’t good for the couch. And Mr. Steve Rogers stood in front of them two choices in hand.

Therein lay the issue. 

“Absolutely not Rogers! If we’re watching Star Trek we’re not starting with the Next Generation! I thought we were watching Star Wars this week.”

Barton grumbled. “I am sick to death of Star Wars. Wrath of Khan is my vote.” 

“Well Barton he can’t watch the new ones until we get him through the originals! I’ll let the prequels slide because no one should sit through that, but we have new movies to see. Chop chop! Put in Star Wars.”

If anyone had said Captain America could look like a deer in the headlights, she never would have believed it. This conversation had been going on for nearly ten minutes and frankly Pepper had had enough. She levered herself out of her chair and stalked over to Steve, holding out her hand. 

“Star Wars or Star Trek ma’am?” 

She plucked both of choices out of the super soldiers hand and pushed him towards the sofa. 

“Stargate.”

She strutted back to her seat as Jarvis dimmed the lights and brought up the movie. Really Tony should know better then to start that argument with her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first contribution! And because Pepper is awesome enough to shut that nonsense down with the correct answer.   
> Also I wrote this in about 20 minutes and really there was no editing.


	4. Impossible - Stargate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Impossible - Stargate (Length: Drabble)

“You! This is all your fault!”

Daniel kept his hands up, looking at the hysterical man in front of him, waving papers erratically. A quick scan told him the hall was empty, but hopefully not for long. It’s the SGC after all.

“It is not that complicated! But you you!”

‘And here comes Jack around the corner.’ Daniel relaxed a fraction at Jack’s “Hey just what do you think you’re doing?”

And as if a puppet had it’s strings cut, the papers fell too the floor and the man slumped to his knees. 

“You Doctor Daniel Jackson make payroll impossible!”


	5. Drabble - Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fuck you both and your little high five."   
> Length: Drabble

Chat Noir and Ladybug grinned at each other as Carapace glared at them from over crossed arms.

"Fuck you both and your little high five."

"We defeated the akuma Carapace."

"And the Miraculous Cure fixed all the damage."

"Fixed all the damage? In case you haven't noticed I still look like a rejected psychedelic Jagged Stone cover!"

"I guess it doesn't consider paint from the Lucky Charm as damage?" Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"How am I supposed to explain this to my girlfriend when I'm not supposed to tell her I'm a super hero in the first place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't write this when I was supposed to have been asleep and hour and half ago...


End file.
